drumnpversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Tzu
Summary Sun Tzu is the son of Ardon and is also the true identity of many conquerors throughout history. After the death of that man known as Sun Tzu, he went on to become Atilla the Hun and Genghis Khan, before re-materializing together as part of the Vetus et Moriar. Sun Tzu The being known as Sun Tzu appeared in Qi in 545 BC in the form of a newborn baby. From birth, he was an excellent military strategist, given his own army of 1000 soldiers at age 6, who proceeded to defeat over 30 million soldiers under his guidance. By age 18 he had gained extreme military acclaim and was given full control of the empires armies, who took over land to create China's current borders, killing millions upon millions without losing a single soldier of their own. After he was satisfied, he went out into hiding in the mountains, where he used the blood of his enemies to write the Art of War, writing a 7500 page epic on everything anyone would ever have to know about war. Needless to say, it took a fucking lot of blood. After that, he sneaked into the emperors temple, put his book on the throne and sneaked out again, disappearing into the mountains. Attila the Hun Sun Tzu was reborn in Hungary as Attila the Hun, though at birth he had no knowledge of his previous life. After his parents were both killed, he and his brother were both named as rulers of the empire, but during their coronation, Attila brutally stabbed his brother to death in front of his citizens. At this moment, he regained the knowledge of Sun Tzu. He used his citizens fear to become an incredibly fierce army, and within a week of his coronation he had begun his attack on The Roman Empire. With his squad of horsemen, he quickly stormed through and destroyed most of The Eastern Roman Empire, killing most of his own soldiers in the process as they didn't have the same combat expertise as he had from the Art of War. By the time he reached the city of Rome, he had no army left, but had completely destroyed a significant portion of Europe, not bothering to secure the land as he only desired destruction. Attila's mass slaughter had gained him the blessings of Mars, the God of War, who gave Attila one of his old swords to use in his personal attack against Rome. He rode in on his blessed Nightmare Horse and smashed through the walls with his sword, tearing through the city and effortlessly taking all of the guards on the north side of the city as he charged for the Vatican to kill Pope Leo I. As he arrived to the temple, he used his sword to destroy the whole temple in one blast, nearly killing the Pope, who was only saved by the spirits of St.Peter and St.Paul guarding him and sacrificing their shields. Attila dueled with the two saints and eventually defeated both, but was stabbed in the skull by The Pope, impaling his head. With his dying breath, Attila stabbed his sword into the ground, causing a massive explosion, destroying his own body and the body of The Pope. Genghis Khan Vetus et Moriar